


What I’ve Done

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort/Tomarry [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Murder Family, One Shot, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Tom decided to break up with Harry<br/>2/3</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I’ve Done

**Author's Note:**

> prequel: Hate  
> read the prequel before you read this fic

**What I’ve Done**

Tom looked at the baby on the nursery of Riddle Manor. The brown haired, pink skinned baby was deep asleep. Yes, Tom could see his boy’s resemblance to his mother - like his hair colour - but that didn’t mean that the boy wasn’t totally his. The boy was a Riddle, whatever resemblance he had with the woman that bear him was purely mere coincidence. A pair of arms hugged him from behind followed by a pair of breasts on his back and a face on his shoulder.

“Isn’t our Son the most astonishing young man, there is? I'm certain that he’ll be a heart-breaker…”

Tom hissed releasing himself from the woman. Heart breaker… Harry… his beautiful green eyed, dark messy haired male lover. When the brunette made a move to approach him again he hissed angrily at her. Because of her and his own Father and their antiquated ideals that Tom had to have an heir no matter what he’d been forced to break up with the man he loved and to marry this bitch that his Father had chosen for him. Tom had been a fool by thinking that he could forget his green menace. He couldn’t. Every single day was a resemblance of his ex-lover. Sure, Tom wasn’t perfect, he was far from perfect and to this day he still couldn’t understand how Harry had fallen for him but he had and it had been perfect… that was until his Father had forced them to divorce, that is.

Tom hissed at the brunette as she dared to attempt at approaching him and his son again. Finally she seemed to catch her memo and stopped.

“Why do you want to call him James Sirius after all? Of all the great names you could have chosen, that **_we_ ** could have chosen, you choose **_that_**?”

Tom sneered at her and taking a look at his son again, he left the nursery. She didn’t need to know that he had named him after Harry’s dream name of a possible future child. Tom went down to the garage where Harry’s old bike was still there, it always pained him to see it there. Tom hated that bike but Harry loved it, the man had always said that it made him feel free. Bellatrix had wanted to throw it out but Tom hadn’t let her. Tom climbed the bike and drove away from Riddle Manor. He may don’t like it, but he knew that Bellatrix would take good care of his son during his absence. It was her only job after all, she might as well do it.

“Mr Riddle.” A voice stated surprised as Tom stopped the bike before his attorney’s office. Tom looked up to find that he most likely had just found the man on his lunch break. “I wasn’t expecting you, sir.” The man added at once, trying to recompose himself from the surprise of seeing Tom in such a ride.

Tom limited to nod at the blond man and gave the keys to the parking boy who immediately went to save the bike in the parking lot. Lucius Malfoy immediately offered Tom the way inside and into the man’s office.

“To what do I do the honour, sir?”

“I want you to start my divorce papers with Bellatrix, make sure that I’ll have full paternity over my son and that my soon to be ex won’t have any right over the boy.” Tom stated and Lucius hummed as he served Tom a glass of whiskey. “I also want to make a will.”

Lucius sat before Tom.

“What would it say?” the man questioned as he started the paperwork.

“That Harry James Potter will inherit every single thing I have, including my son’s parentage, if something happens to me. If something happens to him then it will pass on to his parents James and Lily Potter, although the two won’t inherit my things only my son’s tutelage and when my son grows of age then yes he’ll inherit it all.” Tom stated sipping from his drink. “And no, Lucius, I haven’t gone mad.” He added making Lucius stop staring at him and finish looking for the paperwork. “You do can had that neither my Father nor Bellatrix and her family will even inherit a quarter coin of what I have, and neither will be allowed to see my son.”

“As you wish, sir.” The man stated surprised but knowing better than to comment.

Tom looked out the window of the Lucius’ office as the man quickly and efficiently worked. Could Harry still love him? Would he take him back?

**–WID–**

Tom heard the front door open and Bellatrix that was by his office’s door looking at him as he worked left at once to go ask her Father-in-law to get some sense unto Tom. Tom had just told her about the divorce, how the paperwork was already done and that if she dared to refuse he would make sure she’d be taken to court and lose. Bellatrix knew that Tom would win, principally with Lucius Malfoy as his attorney so she was trying to use Tom’s father’s help to make him change ideas. Tom sneered preparing himself for what was coming, mentally.

Tom frowned at hearing Bellatrix muffled voice as if in a scream of pain and stood to go downstairs. As soon as Tom started to descend the stairs Tom tensed at what he saw, before him with Bellatrix’ blood dropping from his hands was the one and only reason Tom wanted to divorce Bellatrix in the first place. Harry looked up when Tom called his name but he didn’t quite seem to realize what was happening… Bellatrix had mostly done something to provoke his innocent ex-lover and deserved it so Tom didn’t gave her death much a thought. And if she wasn’t dead yet then Tom would finish it after he’ll send Harry away so he wouldn’t be found as her killer. Tom grabbed the house keys from Harry and asked him to leave. Harry didn’t need to know that Tom was about to take the blame for him. To take the blame of his wife death just so Harry would go free.

Some kind of dark look passed through Harry’s eyes and the black menace launched himself at him. Surprised Tom took him in his arms but instead of the usual kiss he found two pair of hands on his neck. Tom went to grab Harry’s hands at once, to stop him, but the other male put a leg behind one of Tom’s and pushed making Tom fall behind. Before everything went black as he hit his head, all he saw was Harry’s eyes grew at seeing him falling and start to cry.

And then everything went black.

**–WID–**

Lucius looked at Harry Potter as the man took one James Riddle to elementary school for the first time. The boy was holding to Mr Potter’s hand as if for dear life afraid of the building he was being forced to enter against his choice. The boy kept bargaining with Mr Potter trying to persuade his mentor that he was sick and couldn’t be at school, what if he got the other children sick. Potter had limited to laugh it off and enter with him inside the school.

Lucius had never told Potter but it had been him to take care of everything so Bellatrix Riddle’ death to be assigned to Tom Riddle who had died himself from stumbling on the pool of blood and hitting his head on the floor. The young man didn’t need to know that the only reason he hadn’t gone to jail was thanks to Lucius. He also didn’t need to know that along all these years Lucius had kept Thomas Riddle and Cygnus Black away from the man and his child.

Several times Lucius had felt tempted to inform the young male of Tom Riddle’s divorce and ideals of pursuing the young male to make him his again. But Lucius would never do it. Mr Potter already had to live every day with the fact that he had killed the man he loved because he had chosen another person, if he’d know that Tom had chosen him in the end it would kill Mr Potter.

“Can we go, Father?” Draco asked at his side with a scowl.

Lucius smiled at him and nodded, driving away. Draco had tried to court Mr Potter, even though Lucius and told him clearly to stay away from the man, but the other male had given him a big no and even said that he was already married. What Draco didn’t knew was that Mr Potter’s lover was already dead. Mr Potter couldn’t put Tom Riddle out of his life, as much as his friends and family tried to persuade him to move on or even persuade him to put the child up to adoption all they managed was to make Mr Potter move to Riddle Manor and break all and any contacts with any of them. Potter also didn’t need to know that Lucius had given them an ultimatum, if they dared to approach Potter or young Riddle then they would have to pay such a bill that they would go bankrupt.

Tom Riddle hadn’t need to tell Lucius to do those things, it was implicit in his contract. Just like Potter didn’t know that Lucius being his attorney was part of the inheritance of everything that Tom Riddle owned. And even if the money wouldn’t still be sent to his bank accounts monthly, Lucius would still do those things and still take care of the Riddle/Potter accounts for Mr Potter. His wife Narcissa may hate the man for what happened to her older Sister so the man’s name wasn’t mentioned back at home but both of them knew that Bellatrix had deserved it when she had forced her father Cygnus Black to persuade Thomas Riddle to force Tom Riddle Jr to marry her and to break up with Harry Potter. And all that just because the woman had met the man at a party one day where he had completely ignored her just so he could look instead at his lover who had been at the time dancing with a young girl that had come up the male and asked him if she could dance with the angel. Back then Harry had limited to smile at the 5 years old child, look at Tom inquisitively, who nodded, and then take the girls hand and go dance with her. But that was the time before Tom broke up with him… now… the only thing that made the man smile, and Lucius really meant the only thing, was James Riddle. Harry Potter had died on the day that Tom Riddle had died and the only reason his body still walked on earth was because of a 6 years old boy that today went to elementary school for the first time named James Sirius Riddle.

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> now with a sequel named Waking Up


End file.
